1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to touch-sensitive display apparatus, and particularly, to a touch sensitive display apparatus with a pulse rate measuring function and a method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Although various pulse rate measuring instruments, either for human beings or animals, can satisfy the basic requirements, a new pulse rate measuring instrument is still desirable.